


Lié Par Votre Amour

by raykkenoha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horny Pansy, Horny Teenagers, I Don't Even Know, Inter-House Relationships, Kinky Luna, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, My First Femslash Smut, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Pottermore Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Smutty, Spanking, They might be a bit out of character, Thighs, crack ship?, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy would never have guessed she would fall in love with a Ravenclaw, much less a female one.<br/>{Or... Luna is kinky, Pansy is horny, and they have rough, lovely sex in the Room of Requirement}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lié Par Votre Amour

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "Bound By Your Love". I don't even know what I was doing when I started writing this. My fingers just slipped and BAM, here it was, a smutty one-shot. It is my first femslash smut and the first time I use light BDSM in a fic, so, yeah.  
> Oh, well, hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> xx

It was unexpected, Pansy thought, that she would turn out to be a lesbian. Yes, she did not have lots of experience with the opposite sex, but she did get some — thank Blaise for that. The feeling of a cock filling her cunt was good, and, on the best days, Blaise did use his fingers and mouth to make Pansy cum and scream and shiver in ecstasy, but it still was not as good as how Lovegood could make her feel.

She was very surprised when ‘Loony’ Lovegood, a Seventh Year girl with the craziest and biggest grey eyes Pansy had ever seen, asked her out. She was wary to accept, but since Lovegood and Potter’s friends surrounded her — thank Draco for that —, she hastily said yes.

Lovegood gave her a big smile, and her eyes sparkled.

When they went on the date, at the Hog’s Head — _Why, dear Salazar, did I let myself get into this?_ —, Pansy kept quiet while the blonde talked and talked about lots of weird stuff. Sometimes Luna asked something and Pansy only shook her head or hummed, keeping her mouth occupied with the butterbeer.

At the end of the date, Luna took Pansy back to the West Tower — far away from the East of the castle where the Ravenclaw Tower was —, and kissed her. Pansy was taken by surprise, but she soon returned the kiss. They kissed again and again, Pansy revelling in the gasps and whimpers that the soft, pale pink lips let out.

Luna left with bruised lips forming a sweet smile. Pansy left with a flustered expression and damp panties.

*

By the end of their first month of dating, Pansy was hot and a bit bothered, because Luna didn’t make any move towards the _third basis_. She thought that perhaps she would have to do something about it, but she didn’t know very much about the mechanics of lesbian sex and how to make a move, so, yeah, she was pretty much screwed — and not in the good way.

She talked to Draco about it, and he told her to stop being a coward and talk to Luna about it, deliberate what she wanted in their relationship, and ask if Luna was comfortable with sex.

After another week of revelling only on her own fingers, she finally mustered the courage to talk to Luna, and when the blonde gave her a lopsided grin, she felt a shiver run through her body.

That’s how they began to meet almost every night in the Room of Requirement or in Pansy’s dormitory — luckily, she shared it with Granger, and Granger spent most nights in her boyfriend’s dormitory.

She found out several things about Luna and herself after that. She found out that Luna was an insatiable sex goddess who had a lot of creativity. She found out that she was definitely not straight, and probably a complete lesbian because eating Luna’s pussy was _so good_ she thought she was born to do it. She also found out that Luna could convince her of anything, including things that even Blaise couldn’t when they dated, things like bondage, slapping, BDSM and even _anal play._

*

They were on the Room of Requirement, and Luna’s agile hands were already halfway through Pansy’s clothes, her mouth hot on Pansy’s neck. When Pansy was stark naked, she tried to take off Luna’s clothes, but the blonde just slapped her hand away and took both her wrists in one hand, leading her to the giant four-poster bed the Room gave them.

Throwing her to the bed, Luna quickly tied Pansy’s wrists to the bed, and then, summoning ropes from Merlin-knows-where, she made Pansy’s legs open wide and tied them up, making her body hover slightly over the mattress. Pansy felt a shiver run through her body. This position was new, exciting and made the brunette feel exposed.

Luna took off her clothes and kneeled between Pansy’s raised thighs.

“Um, Luna?” Pansy asked, her cheeks flushed, when she felt something slick and firm circle her rim.

Luna looked up at her, a crooked smile on her lips.

“What, love?” she asked and pressed her finger on the crack, entering slightly and earning a gasp from her lover.

“What are you doing?” Pansy asked.

“Nothing that will hurt you,” she said, pressing even more until her whole finger was inside of Pansy. “If you don’t like it, I can stop,” she said and kissed Pansy’s belly, then she licked her way unto Pansy’s exposed cunt and gave a firm, quick lick on her clitoris.

“ _Oh_ -o-okay,” Pansy managed to say.

“There’s my good girl,” Luna said and flexed her finger inside of Pansy’s arse. Pansy was still a bit tense, but soon Luna managed to put another finger inside. “Do you want me to make it easier for you?” Luna asked, scissoring her fingers while her other hand ran free on Pansy’s thigh.

“Yes, please,” Pansy croaked, already aware of Luna’s methods of making things _easier_.

The two fingers stopped their scissoring motions and, after a second of silence, Luna descended her free hand on Pansy’s raised thigh. Pansy squirmed, but made no noise. Luna did it repeatedly, and Pansy started to gasp and moan. When Pansy’s pale thigh was pink and sensitive, she moved to the other thigh. While she slapped, she returned the in and out motions, and when she stopped, she took her two fingers away. Pansy whined.

Luna held Pansy’s hip and magically raised her body even more, and now Pansy’s twitching hole and pussy were levelled with Luna’s face. Luna smiled and dived in, licking and sucking the wonderful pussy in front of her before going down and licking that surprisingly sensitive hole.

Pansy felt that tongue pressing inside, her loosened hole letting Luna's tongue in easily. Then Luna started rubbing Pansy’s clitoris in time with the ins and outs of her tongue.

Pansy moaned, whimpered and shivered. Her hands holding tight on the ropes in which they were shackled. A hand came up to twist and pinch her nipple, and that was all it took to make her lose herself in white, blinding pleasure. She came with a loud moan, her body trembling as Luna pulled her body slowly down on the bed.

Pansy smiled lazily at her, and then she moaned again, when she felt something bigger than Luna’s fingers entering her over sensitized hole.

“Wha—,” she tried to ask, but Luna quickly shut her up with a close-mouthed kiss.

“Just something I want you to use for the rest of the day,” Luna said, giving open-mouthed kisses on Pansy’s neck. “So that later we can play with a new toy I’ve got,” she nibbled Pansy’s earlobe.

“Um,” Pansy hummed when Luna’s fingers pinched both her nipples at the same time.

“Okay, love?”

“Okay,” Pansy said, still a bit dazed.

“Will you wear it for me?” Luna asked, pinching the nipples once again, and then wiggling her hips over Pansy’s middle.

“Yeah,” she muttered and Luna smiled happily at her.

“Great,” the blonde said, taking her wand, that was perched over her ear — _it was there all the time?_ Pansy wondered —, and vanishing the ropes and shackles from Pansy’s body.

She took Pansy’s hands in hers, intertwining their fingers, and holding them on the mattress, over Pansy’s head. She got up in her knees, sliding up and placing her pussy over Pansy’s face.

“Now eat me, love,” she commanded, her voice firm yet kind, and Pansy wondered how the hell Luna managed to be so dominant yet so sweet. Luna inched down and Pansy started to lick and suck the wet folders in front of her, loving the fragrance and the taste of her lover.

Luna let one of Pansy’s hands free, so she could grab Pansy’s hair. Pansy moaned into her cunt, and sucked harder in her clitoris.

Pansy put her hand carefully on Luna’s thigh and stopped sucking.

“May I?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Luna answered, wiggling her hips. When Pansy put two fingers inside Luna’s wet cunt, the blonde moaned loudly, “ _Fuck_ ”

Pansy smiled. She loved the fact that she was the only one who could elicit those sounds from Luna. She kept licking, sucking, and even nibbling Luna’s pussy. Her fingers had already found a rhythm, fucking Luna thoroughly.

In seconds, the blonde came with a cry, relaxing her grip in Pansy’s hair. With trembling knees, she got out from Pansy’s face, earning a whimper, and lied down beside her.

They were both panting, and Luna got out from the bed, using quick cleaning spells on both her and Pansy. Pansy eyed her dazedly.

“Get up,” Luna said with a warm smile. “We have class.”

Pansy pouted, but got up anyway, and she wavered because of the, somehow forgotten, butt plug. At her grimace, Luna’s smile widened.

Luna muttered some spells, putting their clothes back on. When they were properly dressed — even though both still reeked of sex and their cheeks were flushed —, they left the Room, Pansy walking awkwardly because of the butt plug.

When they had to part ways, because Luna’s next class was Arithmancy and Pansy’s was Charms, they traded a chaste peck on the lips. Before Pansy left, though, Luna slapped her bum and the brunette bit her lip not to moan. Luna laughed, slapped her bum again and winked at her.

“I can’t wait to see you tonight,” the blonde said with a smirk and left.

Pansy’s arsehole twitched and she shivered, feeling her panties get damp again and wondering what they would do this night.

She couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
